Featured Articles
These are articles featured since November 17th, 2008, when this began to be recorded. Latest Newest Weapon(s) * Radioactive P90TR SOPMOD * MK18 Mod.1 Kaboom 2008 * Brush Wood (17th of November, 2008 - 27th of November, 2008) * Zadan (27th of November, 2008 - 4th of December, 2008) * Bomb (4th of December, 2008 - 13th of December, 2008) * Guide:Coraircate's Guide to Dominating Two Towers (13th of December, 2008 - 8th of February, 2009) 2009 * Guide:Negabandit's Strategies On How To Kill The Super Spy (8th of February, 2009 - 6th of March, 2009) * Death Room (6th of March, 2009 - 6th of April, 2009) * Pump Jack (6th of April, 2009 - 26th of April, 2009) * Sand Hog (26th of April, 2009 - 9th of June, 2009) * Fireteam (9th of June, 2009 - 11th of July, 2009) * Cold Seed (11th of July, 2009 - 2nd of March, 2010) 2010 * Cabin Fever (2nd of March, 2010) * Cold Seed (2nd of March, 2010 - 5th of May, 2010) * Kill Creek (5th of May, 2010 - 30th of March, 2011) 2011 * L96A1 Black Magnum (30th of March, 2011 - 1st of April, 2011) * Cabbage (1st of April, 2011) * Kill Creek (1st of April, 2011) * L96A1 Black Magnum (1st of April, 2011 - 28th of June, 2011) * Guide:Momentum07's Guide To Reduce Lag in Combat Arms (28th of June, 2011 - 13th of July, 2011) * Capture the Flag (13th of July, 2011 - 4th of September, 2011) * Colonel Coleman (4th of September, 2011 - 22nd of September, 2011) * Bubba Ares (22nd of September, 2011 - 2nd of November, 2011) * Greatfulded (2nd of November, 2011 - 1st of Devember, 2011) * Snowball Fight (1st of December, 2011 - 12th of January, 2012) 2012 * The Infected (12th of January, 2012 - 2nd of March, 2012) * MAC-10 (2nd of March, 2012 - 3rd of May, 2012) * NEMEXIS HQ (3rd of May, 2012 - 15th of June, 2012) * Spy Hunt (15th of June, 2012 - 17th of August, 2012) * Death Row (17th of August, 2012 - 24th of October, 2012) * M416 (24th of October, 2012 - 22nd of November, 2012) * Beretta 93R (22nd of November, 2012 - 13th of December, 2012) * NEMEXIS (13th of December, 2012 - 10th of January, 2013) 2013 * MK.48 MOD 0 (10th of January, 2013 - 20th of February, 2013) * MSG-90 (20th of February, 2013 - 20th of March, 2013) * Junk Flea - (20th of March, 2013 - 1st of April, 2013) * Manatee - (1st of Aprl, 2013) * Junk Flea 2 - (2nd of April, 2013 - 17th of April, 2013) * L96A1 Arctic Wolf - (17th of April, 2013 - 22nd of May, 2013) * Pistol - (22nd of May, 2013 - 19th of June, 2013) * M14 - (19th of June, 2013 - 18th of August, 2013) * M16A3 - (18th of August, 2013 - 21st of August, 2013) * AK-47 - (21st of August, 2013 - 18th of September) * LAW - (18th of September - 22nd of September) * User:Blue_August - (22nd of September - 16th of October) Featured User * UZI - (16th of October - 21st of November) * Shifting - (21st of November - 31st of December) * User:LovingKate - (31st of December - 23rd of January, 2014) Featured User 2014 * User:LovingKate - (31st of December, 2013 - 23rd of January) Featured User * Black Lung - (23rd of January - 21st of February) * TAU Weapon Upgrade - (21st of February - 16th of April) * Battle at City Center - (16th of April - 22nd of May) * Rocco - (22nd of May - 25th of June, 2015) 2015 * Rocco - (22nd of May - 25th of June, 2015) * Tower Bridge - (25th of June - Present) Nominate the next page to be featured here. Category:Featured Category:Combat Arms Wiki Category:Site maintenance